A sombra do destino
by Deh Mustang
Summary: Normalmente eu não sou assim tão gentil, também não gosto de trazer garotas estranhas a minha casa, mas há um tempo tem sido minha distração. Faço principalmente para provocar os deveres morais do meu clã, não que eu seja um personagem importante nele, mas de fato consigo irritar algumas pessoas influentes nele... Principalmente ela...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Revirei-me no lençol e senti que havia mais um corpo desnudo enrolando nele além do meu. Por um segundo me senti confuso, mas aos poucos minha memória foi voltando e me lembrei da noite anterior. Havia me encarado em mais uma aventura e acabei trazendo mais uma mulher para minha cama, apenas para aumentar meu ego.  
Senti repulsa ao ver aquele corpo sujo de suor em minha cama, aquela estranha que me oferecera uma parte de si por uma noite. Tomei um banho para tentar me sentir mais limpo, foi em vão. Sei que provavelmente essa noite eu vá repetir o mesmo ato, é a única forma de sentir que ainda estou vivo e ter um pouco de prazer.  
Ela ainda dormia, podia notar que não havia nenhuma preocupação em sua feição, mas só o fato de ela ainda estar aqui me irritava.  
Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros nus e a balancei levemente. - Acorde – ela murmurou algo indecifrável, apertei mais as mãos em seus ombros deixando um leve rubor em sua pele. – ACORDA – ela pulou da cama em um estante, confusa primeiramente, mas logo seus pensamentos se organizaram e ela entendeu a situação – é melhor você ir embora. – falei com frieza, aquela presença tão vulgar me incomodava.  
- Não é assim que se trata uma dama Neji-san – Ela estava nua a minha frente, tentando me provocar com seu corpo, pobre garota, não entendia que a diversão havia acabado.  
- Vou sair e quando chegar não a quero você aqui. Entendeu? – Fui dar uma volta no quarteirão, seria tempo de sobra para ela desaparecer.  
Normalmente eu não sou assim tão gentil, também não gosto de trazer garotas estranhas a minha casa, mas há um tempo tem sido minha distração. Faço principalmente para provocar os deveres morais do meu clã, não que eu seja um personagem importante nele, mas de fato consigo irritar algumas pessoas influentes nele... Principalmente ela...


	2. Chapter 2

Vi ao longe Hiashi-sama auxiliando o treinamento de Hanabi enquanto Hinata-sama os servia o chá da tarde como de costume. Certamente o lugar que ela ocuparia a partir de agora. No aniversário de Hanabi que havia acontecido há poucos dias foi anunciado que ela herdaria o clã, foi um choque para muitos, menos para Hinata que sempre esperou isso. Não pude evitar um sorriso, de fato ela era forte.

Passei o dia ajudando Hanabi. Cheguei cansado. Não tinha cabeça para procurar mais alguém para compartilhar a noite. Joguei-me na cama e senti um incomodo em minhas costas, era um sutiã acompanhado de um bilhete: "espero que você não esqueça a nossa noite, talvez possamos repeti-la". Amassei o papel e joguei no lixo do banheiro enquanto me dirigia para a ducha. Eu nem ao menos lembrava o nome dela e isso me enojava. Mais tarde joguei aquele sutiã dentro de um armário de velharias, talvez ela viesse buscá-lo depois e não queria ter motivos para hesitar em devolvê-lo. Talvez seja bom eu ter uma noite para dormir em paz.

Por mais cansado que eu estivesse o sono não veio e minha mente barulhenta não me permitiu dormir. Desisti de dormir e fui dar uma volta. Sentei em um banco numa praça qualquer, a noite estava fria e o céu tão nublado como a minha mente, a luz da lua se perdia naquela imensidão negra. Quando dei por mim alguém estava sentado ao meu lado, ela estava de cabeça baixa, podia ver sua aura de desanimo. Estava nublada como minha mente e aquela noite fria.

Parecia que ela jamais iria pronunciar uma palavra, fiquei surpreso por ela se prontificar.

- Neji-ni san... Eu não queria te pedir isso, mas acho que você é a única... A única pessoa que eu tenho. – notei suas mãos apertarem o banco com uma força desnecessária.

- Hinata-sama... – seria difícil ter de pronunciar isso novamente – você sabe bem meus sentimentos por você, assim como sabe que não negarei um pedido seu. – ela pareceu surpresa no primeiro momento, mas logo compreendeu. Ela sabia que eu a amava, não apenas como prima...

- ni-san você acha que eu posso me tornar forte?

- Sim Hinata-sama, só depende e você. – Ela apertou mais as mãos ao banco, certamente que tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias havia mexido com ela. – mas a que ponto você quer chegar?

- O máximo que eu conseguir, ni-san você pode me ajudar? – Ela implorou com o olhar e eu assenti. Claro que havia algo por trás disso, ela já havia perdido seu cargo no clã, não precisa provar mais nada a ninguém. – Obrigada – ela me ofereceu um sorriso sem vida, que não era típico dela, eu apenas a observei sei que sentiria raiva mais tarde por ter aceitado isso.

A noite se tornou comprida e a insônia insistente, por mais que meu corpo estivesse cansado dormir se tornará impossível, teria que arrumar alguma ocupação na noite seguinte. Espero que os treinamentos com a Hinata me cansem o suficiente.

* * *

Hinata caminhava absorta em pensamentos, muito do que acontecia havia se tornado novidade para ela. Já imaginava que perderia seu cargo no clã, nunca teria sido uma surpresa, porem agora temia por Hanabi, apesar de que sabia que ela era forte. A partir de agora seria bom para ela ter outros focos. A muito a paixão platônica por Naruto havia esvanecido, porem ainda admirava muito o mesmo. Agora ela começaria a ser mais exigente consigo mesma, e ter Neji certamente a ajudaria, por mais que ela o usasse e por mais suja que se sentisse por fazer isso. De tudo era necessário.

* * *

N/A:  
**Bom é isso, se alguém ler deixa alguma review com alguma dica sei la ..**

**é a primeira vez que tento escrever uma fic, apesar de já ter lido tantas e_e**  
**e obrigada u_u**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Eu realmente não sei se isso ta ficando bom ou não. Então queria alguma critica antes que eu desista T_T  
mas de qualquer forma vamos lá. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Os dias passaram de maneira tão rápida, parecia que o tempo escorria por minhas mãos. Pela manhã ajudava Hanabi que por sinal gastava a minha manhã toda, a tarde cumpria minhas missões e às vezes as obrigações que o clã me empunha. No final da tarde para noite ajudava Hinata, que por sinal a mesma evoluía de uma forma surpreendente, havia uma convicção nela que nunca tinha visto antes, nunca a vi se empenhando tanto. Provavelmente agora que tinha mais tempo livre o passava treinando. Ao menos com o cansaço dessa rotina interminável eu podia desfrutar de noites sem insônia.

Na última missão havia levado mais tempo do que imaginava, graças a umas complicações de um companheiro acabei ficando fora de Konoha por três dias. Tempo suficiente para as noites novamente deixarem de ser tranquilas. Estar em minha casa e sentir o cheiro de mofo que havia em meu quarto me reconfortou, me iludi que poderia aproveitar de uma boa noite de sono. Mas a mesma não aconteceu.

Me dirigi para a rua, estava calor e barulhento lá fora, provavelmente arrumaria alguma companhia para essa noite. Fui ao lugar de sempre e estava tomando um pouco de saquê e flertando com uma desconhecida.

- Eu conheço você – a desconhecida tomou a atitude. – você é um Hyuuga

- Não seria muito difícil de deduzir – fui um tanto irônico e ela sorriu - Neji Hyuuga

- O Gênio – ela falou de uma forma animada – Sou Rin, prazer Neji-san – ela ofereceu sua mão e apertei. – Ah antes que me pergunte. Não, você não me conhece, sou comum sabe? Então gosto de perder meu tempo conhecendo todos os ninjas da vila. – Ótimo eu havia arrumado uma tagarela.

A conversa se manteve por mais algumas horas. Apesar de ser uma tagarela era uma garota um tanto interessante, mas nada que a tornasse diferente das outras. A noite continuava barulhenta, ao que parece o calor fazia com que as pessoas se mantivessem nas ruas.

- Rin, eu moro a poucas quadras daqui. – A olhei com malícia e sai sem dizer mais nada. Logo notei que ela estava a poucos passos atrás de mim. Como disse ela não se diferenciava das outras.

O caminho tornou-se comprido graças ao fato de ela não ficar quieta. Avistei minha casa e havia algo frente a ela, algo encolhido. Parecia uma pessoa, conforme fomos aproximando consegui ver bem quem era.

- Hinata-sama – ela levantou a cabeça e apesar da pouca luminosidade do local eu vi seus olhos vermelhos. Ela olhou para mim e abriu a boca, mas antes de pronunciar algo olhou para a garota ao meu lado.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria – ela se levantou com dificuldade, parecia fraca. Porem antes de ir embora segurei seu braço.

- Neji-san, depois nos vemos ok? – Rin me olhou de forma compreensiva e ofereceu uma piscadela, saiu sem dizer mais nada. Antes que eu me opusesse a ela Hinata desmaiou em meus braços.

* * *

Acordei confusa, num quarto que não conhecia muito bem, mas certamente seria de Neji, afinal foi o ultimo que vi, antes de... Antes de...

- Vejo que finalmente acordou Hinata-sama

- Neji-nisan – antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele me ofereceu um copo d'agua – fiquei desacordada por quanto tempo?

- Cerca de duas horas. Vejo que seu corpo não está aguentando tanto treinamento. Mandei você não exagerar. – Pela primeira vez notei que estava sem meu casaco e as marcas do meu árduo treinamento estavam expostas. Ele me olhava com preocupação e isso me irritava.

- Desculpa – Não me sentia realmente culpada e sei que ele notou isso. Levantei e fui em direção à porta. Antes que chegasse à mesma fui impedida.

- Hinata se continuar assim te darei duas opções. Ou me conta o motivo disso tudo ou paro de te ajudar e conto ao seu pai. – hesitei por um momento – Hinata você disse que confiava em mim, então me mostre que disse a verdade.

- ãaa – O olhei confusa e ele me ofereceu aquele olhar frio de sempre. Eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de perder tudo... – é uma pequena história, mas promete que vai me escutar e me ajudar depois que souber tudo? – me senti mal novamente. Eu antes a doce Hinata estava novamente usando o meu primo.

- Prometo – Neji suspirou já prevendo que nada de bom viria disso.

* * *

**n/a: Obrigada a quem leu até aqui :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Olhei para o chão a minha frente e desvaneci em pensamentos por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para organizar meus pensamentos. Infelizmente o fiz rapidamente, não gostaria de deixar Neji a par de tudo, porem dessas opções que ele me deu foi a mais viável.

- Estou esperando Hinata-sama – ele buscava a resposta em meus olhos.

- Daqui uns três meses chegarei a minha maioridade e receberei o selo. Serei da bunke assim como você. Não terei mais muita utilidade no clã então pretendo sair da vila e esquecer tudo que tenho aqui...

- vai deixar Hanabi?

- Tenho preparado ela a um bom tempo. Ela já sabe se virar e todos sabem como ela é bem mais forte que eu. Lidará bem com isso. – suspirei finalizando. Não contaria os motivos mais profundos para ele. Resolvi que contornaria os cantos com ideias fajutas e superfulas, e sei que com a maneira doce que o tinha conquistado ele certamente cederia.

- Me deixa ver se entendi bem – ele andava em voltas pelo pequeno quarto, como ainda estava tonta tinha dificuldade de acompanha-lo. O que me deixava mais irritada- Você quer que eu acredite que você vai fugir da vila, largar sua irmã que você tanto presa, seus amigos e virar uma ninja foragida. Apenas por que não tem mais utilidade para o clã? – confirmei com a cabeça. E o olhei daquela forma que de imediato o fez ceder. – Tudo bem Hinata-sama. Se assim deseja acreditarei em você e lhe ajudarei. – Mais uma vez me sentia suja por continuar o usando. A lista de meus pecados crescia e infelizmente ela envolvia Neji mais do que qualquer outro.

- Obrigada Neji-nisan

- Agora me diga. Por que quer tanto ficar mais forte. Poderia sair agora saltando por ai com a sua liberdade sem me dizer nada.

- La fora pode ser perigoso – Me levantei e fui até a porta. – Desculpa ter atrapalhado sua noite com aquela garota qualquer que fosse. – me irritei com a lembrança. Nunca gostei da maneira de Neji lidar com isso.

O deixei sozinho naquele cômodo que ele chamava de casa. Estava cansada precisava cuidar novamente dos meus hematomas e de uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

Fiquei paralisado um instante com o que vi passar pelos olhos dela. Talvez raiva, raiva ao tocar no assunto da Rin. Isso me fez valer a noite. Mas por pouco tempo. Logo que me deitei na cama fria e vazia, o que contradizia meus planos anteriores. Sem alternativas pensei sobre a conversa com Hinata, não acreditei em suas palavras, sei que eram apenas meio verdades. Porem apesar disso podia ver que ela guardava algo, algo lhe passava medo. Ela tentou esconder isso, mas pude ver através dela. Odiava a maneira como havia deixado ela me manipular. Eu o Gênio Hyuuga, o frio Neji abandonava qualquer nomeação quando se tratava de um pedido dela. Ela sabia disso, por isso a odiava.

Desvencilhei-me daquela roupa desconfortável e tomei um banho. O sol como prometido dera suas caras e oferecia uma manha calorosa, tão calorosa como a noite havia sido. Ouvi um toque suave na porta e ainda com apenas a roupa de baixo a atendi

- Eppaa. Acho que cheguei numa má hora – Dizia isso, mas parecia agradecida por ter chego agora. Afinal devorava meu corpo com aqueles olhos negros. – eu disse que voltaria, mas acabei pegando no sono... Acho que não deveria ter vindo tão cedo, né?

- Creio que não. Poderia estar me atrapalhando. Eu poderia estar com a garota de ontem a noite – ela sorriu como se eu tivesse dito algo tolo. – O que foi?

- Aquela era Hinata Hyuuga, sua prima. Sei que não há nada entre vocês. Eeerr... Antes que você fique mais irritado por eu não calar a boca... Eu vim tão cedo porquê vou ficar uns dias fora da vila, então não ia poder te ver... Mas semana que vêm estou aqui... Então se lhe interessar esse é meu endereço – Ela me entregou um papel e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho. Olhei-a com desdém e ela suspirou. Mas não saiu

- Já pode ir. – Vi a chateação em seus olhos.

- Neji? – Não gostei da maneira intima que ela me... – Desculpa, mas não resisti – Ela havia me roubado um beijo, selou os lábios aos meus e saiu correndo como uma criança após aprontar algo foge de um adulto. Ao menos ela se foi.

* * *

Ao longe Hinata observava aquela cena, perguntava-se o quanto atrapalharia a vida de seu primo de agora em diante. Relaxou ao se lembrar de que esse nunca antes se importara com isso, não seria agora que se envolveria em um romance e a esqueceria. De todas as oportunidades anteriores, com certeza não seria agora.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom é isso, me pergunto se realmente o que o Neji sente é um amor platônico u_u

**Miiya-chan:**Obrigada *-*

É bom saber que gostou e finalmente consegui uma leitora õ/

e pode deixar vou postar mais sim. Ai você me diz o que acha *o*


End file.
